Pokemon Lost Episodes: The Level 100 Pidgey Saga
by 7Myk
Summary: Ash, Misty, Brock, And Pikachu travel to Pallet Town to visit Professor Oak, and they catch a mysterious level 100 Pidgey. Ash battles Gary Oak at Professor Oak's Lab. So Prof Oak send them to visit Prof Pinewood to learn more about the level 100 Pidgeys.
1. The Level 100 Pidgey

This story starts with Ash, Misty, and Brock sleeping in a forest on there way to Pallettown. Soon Ash says "ouch". Pikachu shocked him with his thunderbolt attack. "Pikachu why did you do that. That hurt". Then soon Misty and Brock woke up. Misty said "whats with all the noise, I was trying to sleep". "Me to" Brock said. Booom! "What was that" Ash said. "Look" Misty said "its a Charizard". "I hope its friendly" Brock said. Then the Charizard blew its flamethrower attack at them. "I guess not" Ash said. "We'll have to fight fire with fire". So Ash sent out his Charizard. "Charizard use flamethrower". But he did not listen. Ash's Charizard went on a rampage all over the forest. Soon Ash's Charizard scared away the wild Charizard. "Charizard return". "Its morning" Misty said. So they continued on there journey to Pallettown. On the way Ash said "I'm tired, can I go back to bed now". "Well Ash" Misty said. "if Pikachu did not wake us up then we would not be tired". Then they got out of the forest and found a Pokemon Center. "Finally, we got to a Pokemon Center" Ash said. So they ran to the Pokemon Center then walked in. There was Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy my love" Brock said. "Will you marry me..." "Not today Romeo" Misty said as she pulled him by the ear. "So Nurse Joy can you heal our Pokemon" Ash said. "Yes I will" Nurse Joy said. Kaboom! "What was that" Brock said.

Prepare for trouble.

Make it double.

To protect the world from devistation.

To unite all people within our nation.

To denounce the evils of truth and love.

To extend our reach to tje stars above.

Jessie.

James.

Team Rocket blast at the speed of light.

Surrender now or pepare to fight.

Thats right.

"Team Rocket" Ash said. "Go Squirtle, use watergun". "Go Ditto". James said. "Use transform". So Ditto transformed into Squirtle. "Ditto use skullbash on Squirtle " James said. Squirtle lost. "Squirtle return" Ash said. "Well Pikachu your turn, use thunderbolt attack". Then Team Rocket blasted off. "Thank you so much" Nurse Joy said. Then Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock continued on there way to Pallettown. Just when they arrive in Viridian City they stop at the Pokeball Store to atock up on Pokeballs. "Wow look at all the Ultraballs and there on sale" Misty said. "Yeah" Ash said. So Misty and Ash each bought one. "You two satisfied" Brock said. So they walked out of the store and waiting at the door was Team Rocket. "So look who it is, its the twerps" James said. "Go Ditto". "Go Pikachu" Ash said. "Use thunderbolt attack". Boom! "Team Rockets blasting off again. Soon Ash and friends arrived on Route 01. "Look at all the Pidgey" Ash said. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the wild Pidgey. "There level 100. Lets catch one. Go Butterfree. Use Sleep Powder on the Pidgey". They all fell asleep. "Go Pokeball" Ash said. "I got a level 100 Pidgey". "I got one too" Misty said. "I knew I should bought an Ultraball as well" Brock said. Soon they made it off of Route 01 and got to Pallettown. "First things first lets go see Professer Oak.


	2. Battle At Professor Oaks Lab

Last time the Pokemon Lost episodes Ash, Misty, and Brock got attacked by a wild Charizard which ran away in fear of Ash's untamed Charizard. Then they got ahold of some ultraballs and caught some wild level 100 Pidgeys.

On there way to Professor Oaks lab they get stopped by many old friends, and Ash's mom. "Hi mom how are you" Ash said.

"Hello misses Ketchum" Misty and Brock said. As they walked with Ash past the Ketchum residence.

"Well this must be Misty and Brock, ive herd so much about you from my dear Ash" Misses Ketchum said. "Well are you guys going to see Professor Oaks lab".

"Yeah we really must get going" Ash said to his mom. So they started to walk toward Professor Oak's lab. There Gary Oak, Ash's rival and Professor Oak's grandson answered the door.

"Hi there Ashy Boy how are you. Long time no see" Gary said. "So Ash have you caught any good pokemon lately"

"Why you Gary"Ash said angrily toward Gary.

"So why dont we battle to find out" Gary said. "What do you say, ya wimp".

"You're on" Ash said.

Soon out back Gary and Ash we're preparing for battle. "This is a 1 on 1 match between 2 trainers" Brock said. "So let the battle begin".

"Pikachu I choose you" Ash said.

"Go Eevee" Gary said. "Use quick attack". Right before the quick attack would have made contacted a giant net scooped out of the the sky and picked up Pikachu and Gary's Eevee. "What just happened, who did that".

So everyone looked up and saw a giant hot air balloon. "Its Team Rockets balloon" Ash Said. "Give back Pikachu and Eevee".

"Yeah so what, there property of Team Rocket now" Jeesie said.

"Go Pidgey" Ash said. "Use Wing Attack on Team Rockets balloon". Then a hole blew in Team Rockets balloon. "Good job Pidgey, return". Then Ash's Pikachu and Gary's Eevee were fallimg out of the remains of Team Rockers balloon. Ash and Gary ran and caught them.

"Pikachu" Ash said. "Im glad your safe".

Soon Gary said "your of the hook, smell yah later Ashy Boy". So Gary left his grandfather lab and went on his way.

"Hey Ash" a friendly voice said. "How are you"

"Professor Oak, long time no see" Ash said. "This is Brock and this is Misty".

"Nice to meet the two of you. Im the one they call the Pokemon Professor" Professor Oak said. "So Ash have you caught any unique pokemon lately".

"Yes I have I caught a level 100 Pidgey on Route 01" Ash said.

"On Route 01, well let me take a look". Professor Oak said. So Ash let Pidgey out of its Pokemon Ball. Then Professor Oak examined the Pidgey. "This Pidgey has gotten a hold of a lot of Rare Candy. To learn more you can go visit an old friend of mine who studys Rare Candy. His name is Professor Pinewood. He lives in a Pinetree in the middle of the Vridian Forest. I suggezt you go visit him".

So Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu did so


	3. Road To The Forest

Last time in the Pokemon Lost Episodes Ash battled Gary Oak, his rival and Professor Oak's grandson. Then Team Rocket kidnapped Ash's Pikachu and Gary's Eevee. Ash sent out his level 100 Pidgey and had it use Wing Attack. Then Professor Oak sent Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu to visit his old friend Professor Pinewood

On there way to visit Professor Pinewood they leave Professor Oak's Lab and stop at Ash's mom's house. "Hi mom" Ash said. "Can we stay for dinner"

"Yeah, sure Ash honey" Misses Ketchum said. "And so can Misty and Brock".

They had dinner with Misses Ketchum at the Ketchum Residence.

The next morning Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu left Ash's mom's house and headed towards Route 01 and Viridiam City.

Soon, what seamed as a wild Poliwag used Bubble on Ash. "What the heck was that for" Ash said.

"Use Surf Poliwag" an unfriendly voice said. Soon there was a large wave of water come from a nearby pond.

"Team Rocket" Ash said. "What do you want"

"We want your Pikachu" James said. "So we'll give you a warning"

So Ash said "No way, Fat chance" The Ash sent out his Charizard. "Go Charizard".

"Poliwag use Watergun" Jessie said. Charizard dodged.

"Charizard use Flamethrower" Ash said. But Charizard did not listen, but he used Fire Blast instead. it severely burnt Poliwag. "Why don't you listen Charizard"

"Why is Poliwag glowing." James said. "Poliwag is evolving". Soon Jessie's Poliwag evolved into Poliwhirl. "Poliwhirl use Hydro Pump on Charizard.".

It made contact and knock out Ash's Charizard. "Go Pidgey" Misty said. ",Use Hurricane" it blew Team Rocket and Poliwhirl away.

Now back on the road to Professor Pinewood's tree in Viridian Forest, they stop in Viridian City at a Pokemon Center to have Nurse Joy heal them. "Nurse Joy my love..." Brock Said before Misty removed him from the situation.

"Nurse Joy, can you heal our pokemon" Ash said as he placed his Pokeballs on the counter.

"Yes, I would be happy too" Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" Ash said. Soon afterwards they left toward Viridian Forest. Not making any more stops they finally get to the Viridian Forest.


	4. The End

Last time in the Pokemon Lost Episodes Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were just leaving Pallettown and heading for the Viridain Forest and Professor Pinewood's Tree. They stop at Ash's mom's house and had dinner and stayed the night. Then they had a epic battle with Team Rocket but, Team Rocket Failed.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu soon reach the Viridian Forest. "Wow did that take awhile", Ash said. "I could take a nap".

"Yeah why don't we take a rest" Brock said. So they did.

Unknowingly to them there was a plot being forged in a distant. It was Team Rocket.

"Now" James said. "what shall we do to catch that Pikahu and avoid those level 100 Pidgeys".

"Well we could use this high level Pokeball blocker beam" Jessie said. "It'll repels high level Pokemon.

"What a great idea" they both said at the same time.

Soon our heros get done with there reatful break.

"Well that reat felt great right Pikachu" Ash said. "Pika-Pika". So they started on there way toward Prof Pinewood's lab to learn more about the level 100 pokemon.

So they soon get attacked by a weedle and pikachu gets poisoned. Now they have to go back to Viridain City to cure him.

"Oh, what are we supposed to do, Pikachu has been poisoned" Ash said. Then a metal claw came and snached Pikachu and then disappeared. "What now" Ash said. "Go Pidgey" but nothing happend. "what happened now my Pokeball is not working".

"Let me try" Misty said and pulled out her level 100 Pidgey's Pokeball. "Go Pidgey", but it failed. "What the heck. So the started running toward the direction that the claw came from. Soon they reached a small campsite. The tent had a familiars symbol on it. It was Team Rocket.

"We have to find them and get back Pikachu before he gets worse than he all really is" Ash said on a serious way. "What can we do".

"I can help" a friendly voice said. "My name is Prof Pinewood. What we can do is use my Pidgeot. My Pidgeot can trake other Pidgey cool right?"

"Yeah if we were hunting for a Pidgey, but were trying to find my Pikachu" Ash said. "My Pikachu 7s poisoned we need to find him like now".

"Well I have a Pidgeotto who can track poisoned Pokemon" Prof Pinewood said. "So what do you think".

"That sounds like it could work" Brock said. "But we have to hurry. So lets go". So they went with the help of Prof Pinewood's Pidgeotto. Soon they entered a clearing where up in the sky they saw a balloon with a giant r on it. It had to be Team Rocket.

"Look its Team Rockets balloon" Ash said. "We've got to save Pikachu, but without my flying Pokemon how do I get up there".

"I'll show you" Prof Pinewood said. "Go Pidgey, use Wing Attack". Then a gust of wind went up and hit Team Rocket's balloon and it flew down into the chearing

"Wow what a strong Pidgey" Misty said. Soon Team Rocket apeared out of the remains of there balloon.

"You tweps are going to pay for that" Jessie said. "James use your Ditto will you"

"Yes sir" James said. "Go Ditto

"Let me handle this" Prof Pinewood said. "Pidgey use Whirlwind Attack". So Team Rocket and Ditto went flying.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting of again" Team Rocket said.

"Now where is Pikachu, we need to find him" Ash said.

"There he is Ash" Misty said

"PIKACHU!" Ash said."He looks terrible, what are we gonna do the nearest Pokemon Center is to far".

"I think I can help" Prof Pinewood said. "I think I have a poison healing potion. Lets see Pikachu". So Prof Pinewood pulled out a spray bottle and sprayed Pikachu with it. "He should feel better real soon". Then he handed Pikachu to Ash.

"Thank you very much" Ash said. "Now Prof Oak said that you might know some thing about the level 100 Pidgeys poping up everywhere".

"Well what I've learned is that somewhere on Route 01 there is a hybrid tree that produces fruit that has the same effect as Rare Candy. Now I'm going to take your level 100 Pidgey so I can release them into the wild.

So Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu found out the mystery of the level 100 Pidgey and soon returned to Pallettown with the story.

The End


End file.
